


It was all for love

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST FEST, Angst, Cancer, Cheating, Death/Suicide, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, M/M, Poem/Spoken Word, SO SORRY, unattainable love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: A small piece of prose (sort of poetry but doesn't follow any rhyme) about Taiga dying of cancer and Daiki following after him. They finally find the eternal peace they wanted together in death that was denied to them in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was based on the SONG:
> 
> Tech Noir by Gunship 
> 
> I straight up used some lines out of the song and the intro and reimagined it into this SICK AND TWISTED ANGSTFEST. I'm sorry, it's a sweet song about love but I fucked it all up. I REALLY love the song though and want to write another story based on it! So I'm going to go do that now. Because I've definitely quenched what little desire I had to write my first angst fic. ever.
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it again.
> 
> But I Probably will.
> 
> So sorry in advanced for that.
> 
> GO LISTEN TO THE SONG Tech Noir by Gunship.
> 
> Fly for your life is also another good one on that album (with an AMAZING Music video).
> 
> And again, I'm sorry.

 

 

You always have to beat me, don’t you?

 

Fuck you and your competitive ass. But then, it arises from your counterpart.

 

Looking back on it, I can finally sum it up. 

 

It was all for love.

 

I’m saying this, because it’s the last thing I’ll ever say.

 

The walls I once constructed and thought of as home are teetering on the edge of radioactive oblivion.

 

A 7 trillion degree baptism by electron beam. 

 

Burning away the tangible.

 

I’m not sorry, we had it coming. 

 

The pain, deceit, betrayal, lies. The withering away.

 

It was all for love.

 

A surge of white-hot atonement will be my wake-up call.

 

A scorching metal projectile, yours.

 

I already know, no use talking you out of following me.

 

I’m leading from behind.

 

Hope for our future is now a stillborn dream.

 

Leaving strong widows and offspring in our wake to carry on.

 

The beeping begins to slow and I’m rushing to meet my love.

 

In a different place, where his weight on top of me isn’t suffocating me faster.

 

Because as I slip into unconscious, I hear it, the piercingly loud noise of a shot.

 

You always had to beat me, didn’t you?

 

Please, remember me.

Wait for me.

There is no more for me here.

 

It was all for love.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I guess I can do a bit of a poetic analyzation.

 

Taiga’s POV:

 

You always have to beat me, don't you? [Present tense, b/c alive].

 

Fuck you and your competitive ass. But then, it arises from your counterpart. [Without Taiga’s own presence and desire to serve as competition, Daiki wouldn’t return it with such vigor].

 

Looking back on it, I can finally sum it up. [Lying on his death bed, reminiscing]

 

It was all for love.

 

The walls I once constructed and thought of as home are teetering on the edge of radioactive oblivion. [Taiga and Daiki never got to live their lives together. They loved each other, but life forced them apart. The edge of radioactive oblivion is referencing the radiation therapy for cancer. So the life he built for himself is now crumbling, forced into oblivion by disease].

 

A 7 trillion degree baptism by electron beam. [All I know is the hottest ever a Linear Accelerator (for electron/proton radiation therapy) temperature is around 7 trillion degrees F.]

 

Burning away the tangible. [Killing the cells, good and bad, good and bad tissues. But not the love between them (intangible)].

 

I’m not sorry, we had it coming. 

 

The pain, deceit, betrayal, lies. The withering away. [The pain, physical/mental/emotional/spiritual they had to deal with, not being able to be together. The pain from coming to terms with death. The pain, deceit, betrayal, and lies they fed their significant others their entire lives. The withering away that comes from all of the stress of it all—from cheating, from an unattainable life together, from life].

 

It was all for love.

 

A surge of white-hot atonement will be my wake-up call. [The failed cancer treatment for Taiga].

 

A scorching metal projectile, yours. [A gun shot for Daiki].

 

I already know, no use talking you out of following me. [No use talking Daiki out of shooting himself when/as Taiga dies].

 

I’m leading from behind. [Foreshadowing for the end—because Daiki always did have to beat him at everything].

 

Hope for our future is now a stillborn dream.

 

Leaving strong widows and offspring in our wake to carry on. [Their wives and kids].

 

The beeping begins to slow and I’m rushing to meet my love. [Taiga’s heart rate monitor].

 

In a different place, where his weight on top of me isn’t suffocating me faster. [To a different plane of existence, one where tangible weights don’t exist. And one where Daiki’s slumped body on top of him won’t be killing him faster than he’s already dying].

 

Because as I slip into unconscious, I hear it, the piercingly loud noise of a shot. [As Taiga dies, he hears Daiki fire the gunshot… (hence the slumped form from earlier)].

 

You always had to beat me, didn’t you? [Past Tense… because Daiki even killed himself just right before Taiga followed, beating him even to eternal peace/death].

 

 

Please, remember me.

Wait for me.

There is no more for me here.

 

It was all for love.

 

~THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY~


End file.
